


Bite Me

by Crimson_Voltaire



Series: Kinktober 2017 [1]
Category: Fright Night (2011), The Lobster (2015)
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Fondling, M/M, Vampires, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 09:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12251991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson_Voltaire/pseuds/Crimson_Voltaire
Summary: David has a thing for biting, apparently, just as much as Jerry.





	Bite Me

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd, all mistakes are my own.

**October 3rd - Biting**  
  
Teeth scrape against his hip, dull and human, but leaving a sting for half a second that catches him off guard. 

“What the hell, guy?”  
  
David looks up at him from beneath his unfairly long lashes, a vision of dishevelled glory. Red marks are fading on Jerry’s hip already, his body healing itself before Jerry can even take them in. David drops his gaze, blood pooling in his cheeks. His embarrassment is the most delicious scent - sweet, but with a tartness to it, like fresh picked berries. Jerry’s mouth waters, and he has to swallow down the venom.   
  
“Hey,” Jerry murmurs, ignoring the itch in his gums, “‘s okay, you just surprised me.”  
  
His fingers card through soft brown hair, caressing David’s scalp before closing around his skull, guiding David’s face closer. His breath is warm against Jerry’s cool skin, ghosting over the meat of his thigh. Jerry sighs, closing his eyes and preparing for the warmth of David’s mouth wrapping around him when suddenly, there is yet another sting. Sharper this time, harder, on the inner corner of his left thigh. Jerry’s eyes fly open, a hiss pulling itself from between his teeth in seconds. Then, some sick sense of euphoria sets in; endorphins rush across Jerry’s brain like he’s an addict who just got their fix. His head thuds back against the wall, back arching against it and a deep groan echoing from his throat. It reverberates through drywall and concrete like a shockwave.   
  
“Jesus, Davie.”  
  
David chuckles, following his bite with a sweet kiss to the spot, before nosing up Jerry’s thigh again.   
  
“You like that?”  
  
Jerry huffs, “What do you think? But I swear to God, if you bite my cock, I’ll rip your tongue out.”  
  
David just rolls his eyes, clearly unbothered by Jerry’s threat. A pink tongue flickers out from between plush lips, giving the weeping head of Jerry’s cock a few experimental kitten licks, before he’s swallowing it down. Sensation floods Jerry like a tidal wave, pleasure sparking across his nerves. He grits his teeth and reminds himself not to grip David’s head too hard. His fingers twist in David’s hair, tugging at what Jerry hopes is human appropriate strength when David begins to bob, throat relaxing and taking Jerry deeper, deeper, until his nose is pressed against Jerry’s pubic bone.   
  
“Oh, fuck, _yeah_.”  
  
Not thrusting into David’s mouth is  _hard_. Jerry isn’t used to having to be gentle; he’s still learning, and every part of him is screaming to just take in this instant. But he holds off, caging that part of him which wants to see David gagging, choking on his cock, and throws away the key. Instead, he watches, half fascinated, half lost in pleasure.   
  
When David’s soft fingers come up to press and roll Jerry’s balls, caressing delicate skin, he nearly loses it.   
  
“Jesus, Davie…  _Fucking hell_.”  
  
David doesn’t let up, rolling and fondling and suckling Jerry down, applying just enough pressure to drive Jerry wild, but not enough to get him off. Jerry sinks into his heels, bending his knees so David doesn’t have to tilt his head so much. Jerry’s cock slides deeper into his throat and the wildfire in Jerry’s gut grows all the hotter. David hums around him, and it’s his undoing.   
  
“Davie - Davie - Agh!”  
  
David pulls off, Jerry’s cock dragging along the ribbing of his throat. Jerry barely has time to register the oddity of the feeling before sharp pain blooms across his thigh, dangerously close to his sack. He comes with a shout, muffled into his fist, hips bucking up into nothing. He spills all over David and the floor; the intensity of it leaves him a little breathless and shuddering.   
  
“You’re a kinky little shit,” Jerry finally mutters, hauling David back to his feet. He uses his shirt to wipe cum from the human’s face and glasses. David flushes again, but leans into Jerry’s touch, nuzzling his face against the vampire’s clothed hand. Jerry just rolls his eyes and leans in, pressing his forehead against David’s temple as he whispers,   
  
“C’mon, chomp, you’ll be more comfortable on a horizontal surface.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey friends! Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think in the comments, or come scream at me on tumblr. You can find me under luminis-infinite!


End file.
